Harry Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts
by Flitwick124
Summary: Ever wondered about all of the secret passages around Hogwarts? Harry and his friends are at Hogwarts for the summer and Harry decides to explore the castle more thoroughly.HarryGinny. Rated for snogging and for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (but can I dream I own it?)

Prologue

Harry Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts

Harry was excited, he'd been wanting to do this for years. It was summer, but Harry wasn't at Privet Drive, he was at Hogwarts. A fact he was happy about. Harry had the whole day to himself and he was going to explore every inch of Hogwarts that he possibly could. No Marauders Map, No help. If he got lost he was finding his way back by himself, he was also going to look for secret passages that the Marauders may have missed. The Marauders had missed the Room of Requirement, but then again the Marauders couldn't see through disguises, even inanimate objects like walls. All of his best friends were here: Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Just thinking her name sent shivers down his spine. Harry had realised his feelings for Ginny slowly over the summer but now hated that she would never like him back. Over the past week Professor Dumbledore had been training Harry in detecting magic but yet Harry couldn't tell his friends, they thought he was avoiding them but detecting magic was hard and draining work and he was just too tired to keep up conversation. Now his friends would not even talk to him, Harry had the weekend off now and was going to explore the castle, as he had always wanted to do.

Authors Note: Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't keep it going without revealing too much. Hopefully, every chapter is going to be around 1,000 words long.

I always wondered how many secret passages were at Hogwarts but now I'm going to let it out and find out myself.Hope to see you all keep reading, please review

Also, there is going to be one new power or new room in every chapter.


	2. Going Fast

Chapter 2:The Feeling of Power

And so as Harry woke early at 6:00 AM he felt alive and strong. He wandered down into the common room and practically kncoked the Fat Lady from her hinges.

"Excuse me, young man. It's very nice to see someone so excited about something but could you please be a little bit more careful?" She said softly.

But Harry hadnt heard any of that except the first three words, he had decided to start on the ground and move higher up. Harry would look in the dungeons another day.

And so with this Harry set off, looking for anything that could possibly described as secret. After no more than ten minutes he saw something that seemed to have magic glowing from all corners, it was a small door with the doorknob the shape of a lion. The door was small but it was made of strong, thick oak. Harry felt himself being slowly but surely drawn into it. Harry's lips moved of their own accord saying "The Heir shalt not reveal and shall explore."

Harry opened the door slowly and was surprised that there were no cobwebs or dust, though Harry could smell the oldness in the air and from that he knew that nobody had been in here for years. How had it stayed clean? After looking slowly around the room Harry noticed a letter sitting atop a small pedestal that was no more than two feet high. It was small but extremely beautiful, strangely enough it was made of a strange type of marble that though it shone brightly seemed to absorb the light and use it to make itself give off a shining bright light. There seemed to be fire inside of it and the marble looked like ice that was not melting.

Harry looked up to the envelope sitting on top of it, the envelope seemed to be yellowing slightly and was written in a emerald green ink in neat handwriting. On the back of the letter there was what seemed like a family crest. It could only be described as a family crest that seemed to glow with pride o belonging to that family. It was circular and had the words 'We Revenio Cinis' meaning 'We Return From the Ashes' at the bottom of it, perfectly fitting the circle's curve. Over the summer Harry had learned Latin, hoping it would help him better understand the spells that he was using. Above the words there was a phoenix that seemed to be in flight and hanging onto it's tail was a proud lion. It looked positively Gryffindor

Harry picked up the envelope and opened it to find a short letter inside that was yellowing even more than the envelope, this too was written in emerald green ink. Harry read through the letter and was amazingly surprised at it. He read it through once again

'Hello Heir,

I shall tell you all you need to know as you probably have no idea what you are and how much power you have. You will have more power than Merlin, because you are the heir of all four of the founders of Hogwarts. Now, you see, most people do not know something. That thing is that Rowena Ravenclaw and I were married, in case you have not realized, I am Godric Gryffindor. Also, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff were married. Knowing that a child was more in danger if they were the Heir of not one but two Hogwarts founders we changed their last names, mine and Rowena's son was named Charles Potter and Salazar and Helga's son was named Edward Evans. It was said by Cassandra Trelawny that the heir of all founders shall be the most powerful wizard to ever live. Now the unfortunate thing is that whatever heirs the descendants produce would always be the same gender and be unable to intermarry. Finally I see that our descendants have produced the heir simply because you are here reading this letter. In this room there are several lists of spells that shall help you in your magical education and anything else you may like. But first you need to get rid of the blocks on your power. I shall give you the spell now. You must look inside yourself and try to find a type of wall, then you must concentrate on breaking it down and speak the incantation 'econtra tutis potestas' and the wall shall break down giving you your full powers.

Goodbye Heir,  
Godric Gryffindor

'Maybe this is the power that will help me to defeat Voldemort' Harry though. And so he imagined looking inside himself and suddenly felt himself falling, he hit the floor and saw infront of him a large black wall that was a good foot thick, he had no idea how he was going to break through it.

'Well, if Godric says I can do it, then I can' Harry thought confidently and said 'econtra tutis potestas' and started charging into the wall. Quickly the wall chattered and Harry saw a blinding white light begin to slowly engulf him. Harry then felt pain, pain that was ten times worse than the dreaded cruciatus and Harry heard screaming much worse than when dementors were near. Harry then realized that it was himself screaming, but then there was a small voice that started to get louder

"NO, I WILL NOT GIVE IN. STOP THIS PAIN NOW!" That damn teacher voice said, Harry recognised the type of voice that it was, determination.

Harry slowly but surely threw the pain out of his body and regained control, he felt something strange inside himself. It seemed like it was beating, but it wasn't at his heart, it was in his stomach. Harry checked his watch and saw that it was 8:55 AM. He had been here for 3 hours and breakfast was nearly over, he had to get there quick. Harry started running out of the heir room as he had called it, then he felt that beating travelling up through his whole body and noticed that he was in front of the Great Hall, but it should have taken at least five minutes. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was still 8:55, he was either able to teleport or to run VERY fast.


End file.
